Going Home
Going Home 'is the ninth and final chapter of Le Conflits Francais. Summary ''After the events of Chapter 8, Team Doki helps prepare for the big night and goes home. Story "But what about the ballet," asked Madame Allard, "we'll have to cancel it now." "Not if we all pitch in to help repair the damage those hooligans made," said James. "That covers the show itself, but what about my costume," asked Anabella. "I can fix that," said James. James then pulled a magician's wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Anabella's costume. "Poor old ballet costume, torn and white, that our dear flamingo friend must wear on performance night," said James, "When you hear my count to three, go back to what you used to be! One, two, three!" A cloud of pink smoke surrounded Anabella's costume and soon restored it. "Yay," Anabella cheered, "thank you!" "I knew I hadn't lost my touch," James said with a smile. After that scene, Team Doki helped repair the damages Katrina and Brattina made and soon, everything was ready. "Tres bien, Team Doki," said Madame Allard, "the ballet will be tomorrow night." "Okay," said James, "we'll be there!" The next evening, Team Doki watched the ballet. Since they were Anabella's friends, they were given front row seats. Madame Allard introduced the ballet, the orchestra played their music, and the show began. However, fifteen minutes in, Fico whispered something in James' ear and James groaned. "Fico," whispered James, "I asked you about that before we left!" James then escorted Fico to the bathroom, and the rest of the performance went on without any interruptions. In no time, it was over and the crowd applauded and all the dancers bowed. "Encore," James cried happily, "Encore!" The friends had dinner at a local cafe, then went back to the hotel to rest, for they were leaving France to go back to America the following day. "You were great, Anabella," said Gabi. "Thanks," said Anabella. "Well," said James, "goodnight, all!" "Goodnight," everyone else said as the friends dozed off. The next day in the morning paper, Team Doki found out that they had been made heroes for recovering the stolen Jewels and were given a giant round of Pavin cheese from a local fromagerie as a reward. They also learned that Katrina and Brattina were given a sentence of nine months in a French prison, then they would be extradited back the the United States, where they will spend two years of community service at a local animal shelter since they were also wanted in America for dog-napping. A crowd of French citizens cheered and threw streamers as the gang boarded the plane for the return trip back to their homeland. "Au revoir, tout le monde-Goodbye, everyone," said James, "we'll come back and see you all real soon!" Team Doki waved to the crowd as the plane took off. In no time at all, they touched down back at the clubhouse. When they went inside, they found Yogi, Hokey, Huckleberry, Lippy, Wally, and Quick Draw waiting for them with a cake and a huge banner that said "Welcome Home!" on it. "Welcome home, guys," said Yogi. "Thanks," said Doki with a smile. "So," asked James, "what have you guys been up to?" "Well," said Huckleberry, "we watched the Bears play the Buccaneers with Top Cat an' his pals." "That would explain the pizza boxes in the recycling bin," said Oto. "Cool," said James, "who won?" "Sadly, the Buccaneers," said Yogi. "That's a shame," said James, "I was really hoping the Bears would win." "Well," said Hokey, "it's still the beginning of the season." "Yeah," said James, "thanks for house-sitting for us while we were gone." "No problem," said Lippy, "so, how'd things go in France?" Gabi told James' animal friends about everything that had transpired on the other side of the Atlantic. "Sounds lahke one heckuva good tahme y'all had," said Huckleberry. "Well," said James, "it was for the most part, but being tied up wasn't so great." "No, it wasn't," said Doki. "Well," said Yogi, "we better be going back to our place." "Yeah," said Huckleberry, "see y'all later!" Yogi and his friends got into their van and left while Team Doki waved. "I really hope I get to see those guys again soon," said Fico, "I really like them." "Agreed," said everyone else in unison. Later, Team Doki had unpacked all their stuff and settled in to watch ''America's Funniest Home Videos ''on TV while having some of the leftover pizza. "It feels so good to be home sweet home," said Doki. '''The End Category:Chapters Category:Stories